


My love, he's blue

by PearlyMoonchild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of hurt, Song Inspired, a little bit sad, nothing graphic, poem for Loki, syml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: cold words, oh, why, my love?he has turned to ice, she felt the blow.





	My love, he's blue

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song "Where's My Love" by SYML

cold words, oh, why, my love?

he has turned to ice, she felt the blow,

but she knows he’s the one who’s hurt

he has learnt to lie, now he hides from her

dead eyes, oh, he is so blue

she has seen his wounds, what he has been through

does he think he is the only one

who hates to wake just to fear the dawn?

so he tries to run away, blind and petrified

but she will hold him tight to warm his heart

because he has got a fear deep inside

he is tired and scared, just like a child in the dark

when he speaks all the tears roll down

and as he cries all his walls are down

he begins to see all that she can see

that he is the one who controls his will

he will soon be free

his life has just begun

in her arms


End file.
